


The Lost Art of Penmanship

by AliceSloane13



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Budding Romance, But whatever, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Missing Scene, i know it takes away from the movie, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSloane13/pseuds/AliceSloane13
Summary: With a recommendation she never expected to get, Andrea gets the new job. Things, however, might not be all as they seem.





	The Lost Art of Penmanship

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Andrea," he said, offering his hand as they both stood. 

"The pleasure is mine," she said still a little dazed at the offer he'd made her. It was nothing like she'd been making at Runway–not that she was making millions working there–but it was more than she'd expected.

"I look forward to working with you." 

Andy nodded in agreement and offered a small wave goodbye as she started to walk away. "Sir?" she said, turning on her heel at the last minute. 

"Yes?" he asked, eyebrows raised. 

She smiled awkwardly as she bit her bottom lip. "I know this is going to sound a little odd, but could I, um," she hesitated, unsure what he would think. She needed this. "Could I see the fax?" 

He laughed heartily and smiled, rifling through the papers he had on his desk. "Can't believe it's true?" he asked, teasing her. 

"Something like that," Andy said with a smile. 

Her eyes skimmed the letter. Already knowing what it said, but they quickly dropped down to the signature. It was Miranda's. 100% no doubt. There was no question. The genuine thing. 

All except for one detail. It looked exactly like every other signature of Miranda's she'd seen. A signature with such flowing perfection that it was both stylish and legible. A signature recognized the world over. 

"Thank you, very much," Andy said, as she handed him back the piece of paper.

With that bit of knowledge nagging away at her thoughts. She made it as far as the street before the temptation was too much. Pulling out her phone, she dialed the number without realizing what she was doing. 

A few minutes later, she had promised to send Emily all the clothes she'd gotten from Paris. It didn't feel like enough though. She had planned on giving them to her regardless, but this was something much bigger than Emily's girlish dreams of a closet full of the most beautiful clothes she could imagine. 

She redialed the number.

"Miranda Priestly's office." Emily's voice was quivering somewhere between professionalism and giddiness. "Hello?" she said with a sigh when there was no answer.

Andy knew she had about three more seconds before the redhead hung up. "Thank you," she said quickly. 

"Stop thanking me," Emily said, afraid to say Andrea's name with Miranda due within minutes. "You already said that. Did you hit your head or something within the last thirty seconds?" 

Andy smirked, pleased that she'd managed to fluster her. "I'm thanking you for what you did for me."

"I did nothing," Emily said, a little too quickly. 

Andy laughed. "You're too good at your job Em."

"Yes, I know I am," she huffed. "Now, you have less than two minutes before she gets here to explain whatever it is that you're trying to say." 

"I knew there was no way Miranda would have recommended me for anything that didn't involve pain or worse. That's why it occurred to me to ask to see the recommendation." 

Emily sighed. "I really don't see where you're going with this." 

"You sent the letter," Andy said flatly. 

"Of course I did," Emily snapped knowing she'd been found out but hoping she could still talk her way out of it. "Do you think Miranda knows how to work a fax machine? Who else would have sent it?"

"New me?" 

"Like I would trust her to handle any task Miranda requested yet." 

"I know what her signature looks like, Emily. Actually, no, I don't," Andy corrected herself, more sure than ever. "I know what _your_ signature looks like. The only time I've ever seen Miranda sign anything, it's initials only."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Yeah, you do." Andy smiled. Emily had literally put her neck on the line for her. She wasn't sure why, but it wasn't something to be taken lightly. It meant something–meant more than if Miranda really had sent it. "I got the job," she added. 

Emily couldn't hold back her grin and tried not to let the excitement reach her voice. "Of course you did. Miranda's name will get you anywhere with the right wording." 

"And the right signature," Andy added. "I'm going to ride with Roy to your house tonight to celebrate. I'm not taking no for an answer, so you have the afternoon to get used to the idea," Andy laughed, knowing the other woman's jaw was probably open. 

"Emily," Miranda's curt tone echoed across the line. "What on earth are you gawking at? Don't you have things to do?" 

"Of course, Miranda," Emily said reflexively. 

"Later, Em," she said, hanging up before Emily could respond.


End file.
